User talk:Alittlebitofcyanide
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:2101-1-cyanide-and-happiness.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi, welcome to the wiki! I love your username, by the way. :D If you need any help you can ask me or SallyPerson. -I think we can all agree that I've lost my mind. 12:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) welcomewelcomewelcome! I'm Rose-well, that's not my real name but you can call me by that XD happy writing, and I'm sure you'll do awesome here :3 Rose 13:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey welcome!! You're a filipino awesome!!! I'm Animalandia! If you need help just ask.^.^ Birds of the same feathers help each other:)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 13:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC)' Greetings~! Hello~! I'm Aosh Hatchi, but you can call me Aosh. And welcome to Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fan Fiction Wikia~! I see that you edited on the userblog "Out on a Whim" and I would like to refer you to my Guide to Writing Fan Fiction. It has all sorts of valuable information to help jump start you into the world of writing~! Have a nice day and have fun editing~! [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] Welcome to the wiki! I hope you enjoy it here! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 19:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, yeah, hi and all that. Have fun editing and whatnot. Write down all your ideas if you want. And come here: http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ to talk to us in a chat room. Peeps call me Zach around here. Zachery Stanton 02:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! So . . . well, welcome to PJOFFW, hope you have fun. BTW, if you wanna talk, got here: PJOFFW Chatango Oops, well, I guess Zach placed it in xD, but it's a reminder. CYA SOON! ~ Katrina Cahill 02:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) What Killed...... Hiya there. It's me again. I just realized that "A little bit of cyanide" killed Adolf Hitler's wife. Just a random fact. No offense to you. 04:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to sign above. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 04:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I heard you have some problems with character oages, want me to help ya?? (hehe I am good with templates) -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 02:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) okay, so just tell me for which pages you need help with -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 02:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Well the infoboxes are quite simple to use, the main infobox here is the character infobox all you have to do is click on 'Add other templates' in the templates section in the right colum while you're editing. Once you've done that all you'll have to do is put in the seach box 'Charcater Infobox' or just check if Character Infobox is in the Most Frequently Used Templates part under the search box. The Next Step will be filling in the blank boxes, once you done that all you have to do is put Ok and the template will be posted. The template will appear as a green puzzle piece when you are editing, if you want to see how it looks on the page all you have to do is hit preview -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 02:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ohh just put: File: .jpg (or whatever it is like PNG, GIF, etc) -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 02:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Dude, I'm sorry I couldn't help with the template before. I was off for a long time now. I haven't been on any Wikias or anything. Well, I guess you know how to do it now because Ex helped you. Sorry again. -The Storm Rider. Actually, you can't do that. No, that only works for special infoboxes. But I can help you cheat the infobox. Come on Chatango and I'll explain to you. http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 00:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Or, when you're editing a page, click on TEMPLATES in the right-hand side editing help bar. Then click ADD OTHER TEMPLATES. Then type Character Infobox in the search bar. Then fill in the parameters! Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 00:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) So uh, there's no way to make a subheader. Sorry. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 00:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello!, a couple things to know, we don't ban people for being inactive here, and I saw you like roleplaying, and you may want to check out EraVerse.wikia.com. It's a roleplaying and fanon wiki for a number of various things, including Psychic Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, and much more :). Also, we roleplay on chat sometimes, and you may want to check it out! Thanks! But I love to join your collab, but I'm really busy right now! DX Sry. But I have been reading your story too, and i think it's great. Keep it up! If you need any help, just ask, I'll try to help as much as I can. Archie:Being normal is overrated 04:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so I just add my character? :D OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ok:D may I use two? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) HthanksPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 08:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll stick with two... just cause its easier haha OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 08:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey cyanide I was the wikia contributor a while ago. I didn't notice I was log out sorry to cause u a problemPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'''Just shut up will you?]] 08:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Am I in the Children of the Atom? -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 08:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Am I in? --Rose 09:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) If I am, then maybe make a slightly depressed and traumatized character? :D --Rose 09:23, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cyanide.umm.. Can my turn on the chapters of the OC Club be the last? I still have classes till wednesday. Thanks!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 12:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright sure, I'll join your collab. Just tell me what it's called and I'll add my name onto it. AdamantiumBladez - Lean, Green and can get very Mean, if that's what it takes to rhyme I'm afraid I can't, because I won't be on the Wiki for a while. You can still ask for tips and help, but I won't be doing any writing. Get back to me next month, eh? :) Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 23:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I join the Children of the Atom using Jack Sullivan and Tyler Jones? JJRawesome 12:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alittlebitofcyanide, I was just wondering, can I do chapter one for Children of the Atom? Dagostino hasn't done his in a very long time, so can I do chapter one? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) hey cyanide, could i join the children of atom Luke 12346 sorry thanks though IgnatusSpells 20:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) i,m willing to be in the thirteenth slot even though thirteen is a unlucky numberMadara Uchiha1 20:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 Hey, can I switch chapters with someone in Children of the Atom cause I am really busy this week...let me know as soon as possible because I am having some problems and I also have some exams so have to study and stuff, thanks for understanding - Thank you so much for being a proactive member with your User Help page. You literally read my mind. I was JUST about to make it. Unfortunately, it really should be a forum, and not just a regular page, so I made a forum page for it. Thanks! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 19:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Your OC Club Hey, cyanide! I'm coming back to wiki, and I was wondering if I could take the empty spot in Children of the Atom. Can I? Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 00:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Cyanide. I don't know if you recall me, but I'm Leafwhisker. I was a member in the collab you created. You may or may not get this quickly, but I wanted to know if you ever considered coming back to the wiki. I loved the fanfic you were making; you were truly a great writer, and the collab you created was very interesting and creative. The community would love it if you came back, especially since people seem to be leaving more and more lately. The choice to come back is entirely up to you, but you will be greeted with open arms if you do decide to come back. :) -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 21:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC)